


Shart n’ Seek

by pissshroom



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fart, Hide and Seek, Scat, shart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissshroom/pseuds/pissshroom
Summary: Hide and seek but you have to shart really bad..
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Shart n’ Seek

‘i have to shit so bad...’ i thought to myself. I’m hiding in a corner from my s/o in a game of hide n seek. ‘Where are you y/n?!?!’ They called out. I could hear their footsteps getting closer by the second. I bite my lip in fear. ‘My asshole is about to burst i cant keep this in..’ It hurts so bad. Maybe if I just- A loud fart can be heard. Something is wet... The smell is unbearable. My s/o comes running into the room and find me in the corner. ‘Found ya you little shit baby!’ They reached into my pants and pulled out my shart. They started eating it and smacking their lips. ‘How romantic..’ I thought.


End file.
